A typical bead ring winding device includes a wire feeding unit located at a height corresponding to the upper end of a former, which is supported by a rotation shaft. Wire is fed from the feeding unit to the circumference of the former as the former rotates to wind the wire and form a bead ring. Conventionally, in a bead ring winding device of such a structure, when changing the winding diameter of the bead ring that is to be formed, the former is removed from the rotation shaft and replaced with another former having a diameter conforming to that bead ring winding diameter.